Memories
by clandestiner
Summary: Kagome's thoughts continue to dwell on the past. After a night to a place she visits on a whim, she meets a mysterious young man. Something's going on here, and she's starting to remember things she never thought she knew.
1. A Night Out

This is my first story. I hope you like it! Please rate and review so I know what to improve. I'm writing the next chapter now so it should be out in a day or so. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: A Night Out  
  
The sun was out, the birds were chirping, the children were laughing.  
  
'How charming,' Kagome thought sarcastically as she looked out of her window. She looked at the letter she was writing. She squinted her eyes and watched the black marks melt together through her unshed tears. She sighed and put her pen down. She just couldn't do her homework right now. She was tired from a week of school and just didn't have the motivation to go through with it. And plus, it was homework. Kagome grinded her teeth in frustration as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. A phone rang, causing Kagome to stand up. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's Sango," the voice on the other end spoke.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Kagome asked. She sat back down.  
  
"I'm going to the movies. You want to come?" Sango asked softly. If she just asked nicely, maybe--  
  
"Not today. I'm not really feeling that well," Kagome replied, looking up at the ceiling. She heard Sango sigh on the other end.  
  
"Come on Kagome. It's a new movie and I heard it's really good. We can double date! I'll bring Miroku and I'll call Hojo and—,"  
  
"Listen Sango, I really don't feel like it. Just leave me alone!" Kagome snapped at her best friend. Sango fell quiet. "I really don't want to do anything with anyone right now okay?" Kagome finished in a gentler tone.  
  
"Okay Kag. I understand. I just want you to be happy...even if it's just for a few hours," Sango paused. "Goodnight," she said. Kagome hung up without a word and continued to stare at the ceiling as if it were a movie screen. She watched her memories.  
  
It had only been about an hour since Sango had called that Saturday evening. The sun began to set behind the horizon of the Tokyo landscape as Kagome watched in the distance at the glittering downtown skyscrapers. The colors began to turn from a bright cerulean to gold and then to a deep burnt orange. The city's pace began to slow as the sun melted into the horizon, its golden warmth disappearing along with it.  
  
The nocturnal creatures were beginning to stir. The clubbers, the drinkers, the insomniacs, the wild all began to awake.  
  
Kagome sat still at her desk as dusk turned to night. She sat so still she could feel the earth creak as it rotated, she could feel time as it moved.  
  
She couldn't stand it. Her sadness had seeped into her core the past year rendering her lifeless and dull. She wanted to feel happy and free again like before she had met him. She wanted to forget for just a little while.  
  
'I just want you to be happy...even if it's just for a few hours,' Sango voice echoed through Kagome's mind.  
  
She finally made up mind and changed out of her school clothes and into her jeans. Kagome opened her door and listened for any sounds of her family. It was past two so she had at least a couple of hours until they awoke.  
  
Kagome slipped out of her room and crept down the stairs using the bright, spilled moonlight on the floor to guide her through the dark. She grabbed her jacket on the way and slipped it on. After throwing one last cursory glance around the silent house, Kagome finally made her way outside.  
  
The night was cool and devoid of any human sounds. The crickets chirped, their eternal sounds rang throughout the dimly lit suburban street. A solitary owl hooted somewhere in the dark.  
  
Kagome's cringed at the loud echoing sounds her footsteps made throughout the shrine. She was sure at each sound she made her mother and grandfather would awake and come bounding outside with a mouthful of lectures. It was Kagome's first time sneaking out and she was sure that if she was caught missing her mother would call the police. Despite the adrenaline and excitement that surged throughout her veins, Kagome still felt the heavy sinking feeling she always had felt since the incident. A deep sadness that stayed with her, her constant companion as she dwelled in her memories.  
  
She felt like turning back.  
  
"Come on girl, just for tonight!" Kagome encouraged herself out loud as she mounted her bike. She started pedaling faster and faster through the street enjoying the wind combing through her long black hair. The streets became a blur as the city neared. Its lights grew bigger and Kagome could feel the pulse of life from the center. It was infectious and soon enough, Kagome began to feel a little hopeful at regaining her happiness.  
  
She could hear the sounds of cars and music emanate as she neared. Even at this hour, people bounded energetically through the city. As long as she stayed in the safe parts, she wouldn't have to worry about any muggers or weirdoes.  
  
All her worries were pushed to the corners of her mind. She was ready to have a little fun.  
  
The lights pulsed with the rhythm of the music. A mass of people danced along with the music, their bodies swaying. Kagome watched as everything melded together into one continuous throbbing beat. She was standing by the entrance of the club, her hands were thrust deeply into her pockets as she surveyed the room. Everyone looked about in their twenties. She was sure that if she had come earlier, the bouncer would not have let her in, but she was here so she might as well get with the crowd.  
  
Kagome jumped into the throng of people and forced her body to relax and go with the flow. A popular song was playing and everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. Eventually, Kagome's rigid body relaxed to meld with the music. She threw her arms up and laughed as a spray of water doused the people in the room. The cool liquid hit her hot skin and Kagome felt her muscled relax completely. Her body swayed and shook as if she was shaking out all the impurities from her skin.  
  
Kagome danced until she felt her body exhaust itself. She screamed and yelled and laughed along with everyone around her; she became one of them as she danced as much as she could. Time crept along faster and the hours flew by as the songs changed and varied.  
  
'I should do this every night!' Kagome thought to herself excitedly as she finally made her way out of the crowd and to the bar. She leaned against the back of her seat and looked at the room again. The clubbers were all tattooed and pierced with multicolor hair. They looked like a different species with neon colored hair and flashing little lights stuck to various places on their bodies. Kagome was sure that if Sango had come, she would have freaked out at the strange people that filled the room.  
  
As her eyes gazed across the room, they fell across one particular person that stood out. He was the only one that looked a little normal. Relatively speaking.  
  
His face was smooth and rough at the same time. Silvery white hair framed his face and shadowed his eyes, creating a mysterious aura. He was tall, a head taller than Kagome at least, and thin. A black leather jacket draped his broad shoulders. His legs were crossed casually as he leaned back so his head could rest against the wall. With arms crossed and shoulders relaxed, he just seemed to be there to enjoy the atmosphere. Kagome stared at him. He was very handsome and looked to be 18 or 19, just a year or two older than herself.  
  
His head moved and Kagome caught a hard glint of golden eyes on top of a firm mouth. She gasped suddenly at their dark intensity...their unusual color. Her eyes didn't budge as she took in the young man's full view.  
  
Their gazes held for a moment longer... until they both looked away at the same time. Kagome saw a smirk on his face and she felt herself blush deeply.  
  
'He probably thought I was checking him out,' she thought in annoyance. Well, she was wasn't she? Kagome looked back and was startled to see that he had disappeared.  
  
"He comes here every weekend," a voice behind her spoke up. Kagome turned around and found herself looking at a green haired woman with a nose ring.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Kagome blubbered. Her face turned red again, but thankfully, the room was dark. The woman smiled.  
  
"He's cute? Looks a little arrogant though, doesn't he? He's a bit young for me, but I like--,"  
  
"That's nice," Kagome said, cutting her off. The woman shrugged and turned around to clean the counter from dirty glasses. Kagome got up and looked at her watch. It was 5 o' clock! Realizing that her mother and grandfather were going to wake up in an hour, Kagome ran out of the club as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
The sun wasn't even out yet and the moon was hidden behind a shroud of clouds as Kagome walked quickly through the streets. She had never been in this part of the city and it was a little quiet due to the time of night. It was too late for the night people and too early for the day ones. Only a few live beings were scattered across the street. Kagome looked around trying to remember the street names but her mind went blank. Shee looked back at toward the direction of the club. She hadn't seen her bike either.  
  
'Who would want to steal a dinky little bike,' Kagome thought to herself in fright and frustration. She would just have to head home. Kagome began walking. She listened to the sounds her footsteps made.  
  
Click clack click clack...click click clack clack.  
  
Kagome's head shot up and she felt her stomach cave in. Someone was following her. She began walking faster. Terrified, Kagome broke out into a run. The pursuer finally dropped his stealth and also began running to match her speed. Kagome turned corners as fast as they came at her. Her heartbeat quickened to match her rapid pace and banged painfullyagainst her ribs. The streets began to turn darker as streetlights disappeared, quieter as all signs of life, save her and her chaser, faded.  
  
Wait, quieter and darker? Where was she?  
  
Kagome began running as fast as her legs could take her, her purse smacked her legs noisily. Maybe he just wanted to rob her? Kagome dropped her purse but the pursuer continued to pursue. She cried out as he jumped onto her back. Both toppled onto the cold wet street. She cried out again as the man smacked her in the face. What the heck did he want? Realization hit her as his hand clamped her mouth and grabbed bother wrists  
  
"Shut up girl! Your not very smart are you? Running around at this time of night all alone," he laughed quietly and maniacally. Kagome's eyes widened. She had to do something quick before he did something she would hate forever.  
  
Kagome bit his hand and let out a massive scream.  
  
"HEEEEELP!" her voice shrilled as the man cursed violently.  
  
"Shut up you stupid bitch! I'll kill you!" He raised his hand.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes in fearful anticipation. 


	2. Persistance Makes it Possible Almost

Chapter 2: Apathy 

'It's coming, it's coming…' Kagome thought in a split second when she saw the massive fist of her attacker spring to attack.

It never came.

She opened one eye and peered out through her lashes. Behind her attacker was a figure, shrouded in black in front of the bright light of the moon.

The man cried out in alarm as his right arm was jerked backward, pulling his body along with it. Without wasting one second, he went sailing gracefully through the air and landed across the street with a loud cracking thud. Cringing, Kagome slowly got up to a sitting position and looked at the motionless body with relief.

She noticed the other figure start walking away. Deducing the figure was a male by his stance, she watched as he strode away casually with two fists jammed into his pockets. His long legs hit the pavement in silence giving no indication at what just happened.

"Hey! Wait!" She got up from the ground, tripping a little as she stumbled after him. As she got closer, she noticed something familiar: long white hair and a black leather jacket.

The guy from the club.

He stopped suddenly causing Kagome to halt abruptly too to keep herself from bumping in to him. He slowly turned around.

"What do you want wench?" he snapped at her like she was some pestering child.

'Wench? What the--,' Kagome jumped at his rough tone but didn't falter.

"What do you mean what do I want? You saved my life!" Kagome snapped back. She tried to calm her quaking nerves as she held her ground against his intense gaze.

He cocked an eyebrow, surprised at her brashness, then turned around and kept walking.

"Look, I don't know if you know this, but when someone saves another person from a dangerous situation, that person is usually very grateful," Kagome started, her voice laden with sarcasm.

She hesitated as he kept walking and ran up to catch up with him. Sighing, she changed her tone after berating herself for sounding so acerbic.

"Wait! Look, you didn't have to do, but you did. Thank you," she said softly. He stopped and looked back at her and she once again caught a glint of gold under those shaggy white bangs.

"Hey, it wasn't a problem. Anyway, you were in my way," he pointed out quickly.

"Oh."

Kagome shrank back as he turned back around and continued walking with long, slow strides. He disappeared behind a corner leaving Kagome all alone.

"Thanks anyway," she said.

Kagome went through the following week like she always did. The previous events stayed on her mind. For the first time in a long time, she had finally been able to not dwell in the past. But when she got back home, back to school, it was different.

She watched everything change around her. She watched everyone move around her. She felt like a stone, caught in a rushing river, not moving on. Not progressing.

Kagome worked hard in school, letting herself become immersed in hours of studying. She was at the top of her class, but didn't really care. Not like she used to anyway. While she worked, her mind would blank. The ball of despondency in the pit of her stomach would disappear. At least for a little while. It wasn't enough.

While the week passed, Kagome looked forward to only one thing. The club. She could let herself go there and become detached from her memories. At the club, she felt like the rushing river; always moving. There was no one, no thing, there to remind her.

It was Friday and school was out for the weekend. Kagome watched the students crowd out of the building with Sango.

"Whew, I thought this week would never end!" Sango cried as she leaned against the cool brick wall. Spring wasn't over yet, but they could already feel the summer heat approaching. Sango turned her face toward the cool breeze to refresh herself from the mild heat and smiled.

"I know what you mean," Kagome said with a light sigh. Sango looked at her, surprised. She never seemed to look forward to anything. Not since what happened last summer.

"Yeah? What's going on this weekend? A date with Hojo?" Sango inquired.

"No. I'm just looking forward to relaxing," Kagome said with finality. Sango lifted an eyebrow. She knew something was going on, but if Kagome didn't tell her know, she would never tell her until she felt like it. She was always close mouthed about her feelings. She was especially quiet out in public. Her strong façade of serenity appeared when she was around others and had even fooled Sango in the beginning. Sango had tried to coerce Kagome to talk to her or even somebody else, but Kagome had only told her the basics and left it at that. She didn't seem to want to relieve the burden of her troubles.

"Well, I'm glad you're looking forward to relaxing," Sango said. 'It must be something good so I'll leave her alone; I won't push her,' she thought.

"Hey girls. What's going on?" a smooth voice interrupted their conversation. Kagome watched as Sango tentatively hugged the boy that had suddenly appeared beside them. She tugged on his little ponytail and smiled.

"This is Miroku. I went to the movies with him last Saturday," Sango explained. Miroku grinned broadly as he looked Kagome up and down.

"Sango didn't tell me she had such lovely friends…," Miroku took a hold of Kagome's hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. Kagome laughed uneasily and quickly pulled her hand away.

"You're very suave, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"It's how I get all the beautiful ladies," Miroku anwered, waggling his eyebrows at Sango. She blushed furiously.

"It's just his way of saying hello," Sango explained.

"I'm very hands on," Miroku added. To prove it, his hands crept toward a very embarrassed Sango. With an angry cry, she slapped them away. "Fiesty woman!" he exclaimed, rubbing his stinging hands.

"If you keep doing that, I don't think I will be able to go on anymore dates with you!" Sango said with a scowl.

"I'm a ladies man Sango. I can't help it if all the lady-folk hunger for my manly body," Miroku said in mock solemnity.

"The lady-folk fall for you?" Sango scoffed. Miroku shrugged helplessly.

"You did, didn't you," he asked. Sango didn't reply. She just flicked her long black ponytail over her shoulder and crossed her arms in indignation.

"I don't remember why I did in the first place." Kagome smiled at their antics, but just as her mood lifted, it immediately sank again. Whenever she felt the first taste of happiness, it would immediately withdraw. It always did. Kagome closed her eyes for a brief second.

Sango noticed the abrupt change in attitude and lay a hand gently on Kagome's shoulder.

"We're going to a party at Yuka's. You should come," she said. Kagome shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm just not up to it," she said quickly and sincerely. "I'll see you Monday."

Sango sighed inwardly, but shrugged. "Okay. Whatever you want." She hugged her friend and started walking away angrily when she noticed that Miroku's gaze had strayed to a gaggle of giggling girls. With a start of realization, he quickly ran after her as he waved goodbye to a lonely Kagome.

For the first time since a long time, Kagome finally began to look forward to something. She had finished up all her homework during Saturday and began waiting for her family to sleep. Her mother and Souta quickly noticed the positive change in her demeanor during dinner and watched as Kagome quickly devoured her food. Her family watched her in silence, surprised. She was usually very quiet during dinner. She would eat slowly, help clear away the table, and then trudge up the stairs as though she bore a large weight.

"Sheesh, Kagome. You're gonna get fat if you eat that much. At least fatter than you already are," Souta said. Kagome shot him a dirty look, her silverware clinked against her dish as she pushed it aside and got up.

"I'm going to sleep now," she said, looking at everyone.

"Good girl! You know, when I was young, I used to sleep at sundown because we had no electricity. But I was a very healthy young man because of it! I still am, too," Grandpa said with great authority. Kagome pursed her lips to keep from cracking a small smile as she turned to look at her mother. Souta rolled his eyes.

"Umm, okay dear. Goodnight," Ms. Higurashi said slowly, wondering what had gotten into her. She hadn't looked this way since the incident.

Kagome hugged her mother tightly. "Goodnight," she said as she went upstairs to her room.

Night couldn't come quickly enough. Kagome looked forward to forgetting and just to have fun.

'He comes here every weekend,' the voice of the bartender flitted through her head and she quickly pushed it away.

"He's just a jerk," Kagome muttered to herself. Why did she keep thinking of him? He couldn't be the reason she was going back…? No, of course not.

Well, maybe he was one of the reasons.

'He saved my life, so of course I keep thinking about him,' Kagome thought with a grim smile.

She gazed out of her window, like she did everyday, as the dark night slowly faded into view. The sounds of her family died down, signaling that they finally had settled into bed. Kagome waited an hour more, and then, with a pounding heart she surreptitiously snuck out of the house. She blended in with the shadows of the night as she made her way to the city.

"So you're back."

Kagome jumped. She had just come in and was scared witless by the bartender from last weekend who was stationed near the entrance,

"Yes…" she started as she looked around the room.

"Looking for someone?" the bartender asked. Kagome looked at her sharply.

"No…" she said hesitantly.

"It's okay. Actually, a lot of girls come to see him."

"I didn't come to see him," Kagome stated simply. The woman shrugged at grabbed a glass to dry.

Kagome leaned against the wall and watched the people in the club as they danced to the techno beat. Kagome sighed and allowed herself to relax with the euphoric music. She didn't feel like dancing just then.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Kagome looked around and noticed tall boy. His long black hair was tied into a sleek ponytail that hung down his back. Kagome looked up at his face. His deep blue eyes were set in a face full of deep shadows, of someone who grew up too fast.

"What?" she asked over the loud music.

"You wanna dance with me?" the boy asked again, this time more loudly. He looked about her age and spoke confidently, unlike the boys at her school. He looked to be in college. She noticed how his long legs were set shoulder width apart and how his arms were crossed in front of him, as is daring her to say no. He was handsome, though. Kagome blushed.

"Um…"

"Actually, let me buy you a drink," he said, noticing her discomfort. Kagome let out a breath. She wasn't exactly comfortable with dancing with other guys.

"Sure. Thanks. I'll just have a soda," she said with a small, timid smile. He laughed loudly over the pounding music.

"You're kidding, right?" he looked at her and he stopped laughing. "How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen!? You look a couple years older than that," he stated.

"Uhh, thanks," Kagome said.

"Sorry," the boy smiled broadly. "It was meant as a compliment. What's your name anyway?"

"Kagome."

"I'm Kouga. I saw you here last Saturday. Do you come here often?" he asked. His voice, which was previously loud and cocky, changed to a more subtle tone.

"Actually, this is my second time. I like it," Kagome said. She felt herself opening up to Kouga.

"Yeah, it's okay," Kouga motioned to the bartended for a drink and he was quickly supplied with one. He took a deep gulp of the brown liquid and then set it down. He looked at Kagome squarely in the face. "You're very pretty," he said. Kagome smiled awkwardly, not used to so many compliments. She didn't reply. Her insecurities began to surface and she was suddenly aware of his overly confident demeanor. Kouga didn't seem to notice her sudden diffidence.

"I usually come here about twice a week to settle some business, but other than that, there are other places," Kouga looked at the dancing throng of people. Kagome was about to ask what kind of business, but judging by his attire, she didn't want to know. Something about him seemed a little off. She didn't feel very sanguine towards him.

"I have to go…it's getting late," Kagome began as she got up, taking her nervous feelings as a cue to leave. Kouga looked up at her and Kagome saw the arm holding his drink tense, the muscles coiling visibly.

"Already? It's only two," he pointed out. Kagome bit her lip as he took a deep breath. Kouga laughed suddenly.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he took her hand and held it lightly. "I'm sorry. You barely know me, too." He laughed again and Kagome wasn't sure if it was directed at her or at himself.

"You know, you really stood out the last week," Kouga hesitated and Kagome noted the uncharacteristic action as something passed over his eyes. A movement of recognition. "Have I seen you somewhere before? Before last week?"

Kagome looked at him closely. The blue eyes stared back her and Kagome suddenly remembered something vague.

"I don't think so. I have to go," Kagome tried to grab her hand out of Kouga's grasp, but he held on.

"Wait, Kagome. You can't leave just yet. I think I remember you from somewhere," Kouga held on tightly still and Kagome could feel frustration and fear starting to build up quickly inside of her.

"Let the hell go of me!" Kagome yelled with a quick pull of her wrist. Kouga let go, a surprised and intrigued look on his face.

"Wow," he said loudly. "Kagome, wait!" Kouga started after her, muttering at the same time under his breath. "That is one strong woman!"

Kagome turned around quickly and started to walk briskly, surprised at his reaction at the same time. She ran straight into a wall. A warm wall covered in a leather jacket. Kagome looked up and saw herself staring straight into the face of _him_. Of the guy from last week.

"Fuck it. What the hell are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kouga snapped. Kagome quickly stepped to the side and found herself staring at the two. She could feel the tension build as they stood there. Kagome looked at the one that had saved her the other day. His name was Inuyasha? Kagome felt déjà vu flutter inside of her of the name.

"I should be asking you the same thing shit-face," Inuyasha spat angrily. Kouga's face furrowed deeply, his brow creating a heavy shadow on his face. Kagome jumped at his sudden change in attitude. He had been so flirtatious before. Now he just seemed incredibly pissed at the interruption.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't tell me you have some kind of claim over her—."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome expectantly. She looked back at him and was confused. What was he trying to do? A few seconds went by and Kagome felt Kouga's eyes shift to her, too. She tried to read the expression on Inuyasha's face and tried to figure out what to do before one of them sprang to attack.

"Actually, he does," Kagome said. Kouga cursed. Inuyasha smirked.

"No wonder she barked at me," Kouga said. He smiled smoothly at Kagome as he ran his hand through his hair. "Hey, if you ever get fed up with dog crap here, you know where you can find me. I like you."

"You better watch it if you don't want the brains beaten out of you," Inuyasha growled. Kouga laughed and started walking away slowly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he stared at Kouga's back, a murderous anger in his eyes.

"Hey," Kagome said, trying to get his attention. Inuyasha just turned around and started making for the exit. "Hey!" she yelled again as they both stepped out of the dizzying lights and into the quiet street. Inuyasha just threw her a sideward glance and kept walking. "Will you stop?" Kagome grabbed his arm. Inuyasha stopped suddenly, as though her request had some kind of effect on him.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, his words acerbic. Kagome flinched slightly.

"What do you think? You saved me twice already. Stop acting like you don't care," she said. Actually, he really did look a little apathetic toward her.

That didn't stop Kagome, though.

"The first time, you were in my way. This time, I just wanted to get that shit back for being such a pain in the ass," Inuyasha said as he began walking again. Kagome scowled as she began running to keep up with his long strides. "Stop following me!" he yelled at her without turning around. At this point, Kagome was starting to feel a little childish. But she had a couple hours before she had to get home, so she was going to figure out what this guy's problem was. The gratefulness that she had been feeling towards Inuyasha before started to dissipate as she ran down the side of the street after him. The severe orange glow of the streetlights contorted their shadows, magnifying them against the sides of the buildings.

Inuyasha turned around suddenly and completely, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Kagome looked at him, consternation growing at the sight of him under the bright lights. Harsh angles shifted on top of the sharp features of his face. His dim yellow eyes were vague in the night as they bore into Kagome's own dark ones.

Inuyasha's mouth was set in an angry, jagged line as he stared at the girl. He didn't know why he was so pissed at her. Her slight frame and soft voice compared to her confidant actions were a paradox and it threw him off guard; he didn't expect her to act like this. If he knew beforehand, he probably would have walked past her that night

. He quickly shook off the disconcerting feeling that had been growing this whole time. He sneered to cover it up, causing Kagome to shift as doubt at her actions crossed her mind. Something was not right here. Kagome could not shake off the fact that there were too many things that caused her to think back at _that_ time…

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha finally asked, the menacing growl still lingering in his throat.

If Kagome could growl back, she would have just then.

"Following you," she answered.


	3. Flashback to the Beginning

So far, this story is really ambiguous, but I don't want everything to come out all at once. The suspense is always more fun, I think. I really appreciate any reviews and I would like to see how many people are actually reading and what you guys like and dislike about my story. It's so exciting to check my e-mail and see those review alerts; it's the best. Even if you just want to hi, that great!I'm also taking suggestions, too for the plot, grammar, anything, so you can e-mail me directly or just post a review.

Also, szmadad, that is a good question. I never even thought of this being a reincarnation story! That's a really good idea, but I have a very different plot. It's pretty much a different story that goes along the same lines as the show. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Flashback to the Beginning

_ Summer came early that year. The sweltering heat had seeped through before spring had even ended. It was unusual for it to be so hot and torrid, but Kagome did not care the last day of school. She had a whole two and a half months to relax after a rigorous year of classes and homework._

_ She had a whole two and a half months full of summer jobs, boys, and anything and everything she could think of._

_She saw him the first week of summer. He was just sitting there, on the park bench, his shaggy black hair hiding his face, his eyes. She didn't really do anything the first time she glanced at him. He was invisible to her as he sat there. _

_She would visit Sango everyday at the ice cream stand where she worked during the late afternoons and she would talk to her while sucking on a complementary orange popsicle. She didn't really have anything to do, anyway. Her brother was away at camp, her mother was working late everyday; her grandfather was usually busy writing_

_Three days went by until curiosity began to prick at Kagome. She would look over at him, unsure at what he was looking at under that thick black fringe. He wore a nice white shirt with long khaki pants everyday over his thin and sturdy frame. His posture was straight, his hands would be clasped in his lap. He looked like he came from the good part of town._

_He had sat in the same bench, the same spot, the same position, for the past few days for hours at a time, seeming to watch as the glowing sun as it trekked across the burnt blue sky into the dark horizon. Kagome would usually lounge under one of the big red umbrellas of a picnic table, watching the little children play while she listened to music, read, or talked idly to Sango about her boy troubles with Hojo. It was a nice way to start the summer. She had started to develop a brown-gold tan and her summer reading for the next year was almost finished._

_Three days went by and Kagome began to get a little bored of her daily activity. Her casual and cursory glances at him did more than prick at her. She wanted to know him for some odd readon and one day, she came up to him shyly, a blunt orange popsicle hanging upside down in her hand, dripping slowly because it was too cold to eat quickly. _

_She smiled at him that day before saying anything to him. She still wasn't sure if he was looking at her. Unsure of her own motives, she looked back at Sango, who gave her an encouraging smile and a tug at her blindingly white apron. With her best friend the only one keeping watch amidst the soft noise of drowsy bees and laughing children, Kagome sat down beside him and tucked a strand of long, dark hair behind her ear. She stared ahead in front of her, watching the shadows of the leaves sway and glide over the green grass._

_"Are you from around here?" Kagome asked, turning to face him. He didn't answer, his face was turned so that she could only see a jagged cheekbone. She smiled again, her unwavering optimism evident to even Sango, who stood a couple of yards away from them. _

_"No." Kagome almost jumped at the low, deep sound that emanated from him. She watched as he turned toward her and slowly brushed aside his bangs revealing his brown eyes, rich and deep in color. He smiled at her, finally acknowledging her presence. It was a slow, creeping smile with an absence in the show of teeth. _

_"I haven't seen you around here before. Where do you go to school?" Kagome asked, excited at the prospect of getting to know this mysterious person. She looked at him. His face was smooth and clean, the skin stretched taut over his sharp facial features. The vivid maroon of his eyes contrasted sharply with his raven hair and pale skin. They were set deeply in his face; his brow shadowing them. _

_"I don't go to school," he replied slowly. He was still smiling, the corners turned upwards like a cat. "I just come down here to sit...although I did not think I would meet someone so lovely," he said. Kagome looked at him to see if he was joking. His smile faded and she saw his eyes were earnest. She blushed and looked away. _

_She looked back at him, suddenly feeling strange. She noticed the position of the sun, the dwindling number of children in the park, and Sango standing casually by the ice cream stand. _

_She would remember all the details, more than she would realize, later. _

_"It was nice to meet you," Kagome looked at him as she stood up. "I have to go home." _

_He nodded. "Okay. Goodbye."_

_"I'll see you later," Kagome said. His sly smile returned._

_"That is for certain, I hope," he drawled, his voice low. Kagome laughed nervously and began walking away._

_She turned around. She had almost forgotten._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..." _

_He told her. _


	4. Confrontations

Kagome was never known for her rashness. She usually thought things out beforehand, looking at all the consequences. This technique had always kept her out of trouble and out of doing something incredibly stupid.

Like following a man she barely even knew to his house in the middle of the night.

This was not one of her more intelligent moments.

Inuyasha continued to walk, his pace even and constant. Kagome had to maintain a brisk stride just to keep up with him. She was surprised he didn't try to run to get away from her. Of course, she was just a seventeen-year old girl who was at least a foot shorter than he was. Menacing stares and edgy tones didn't seem to phase her, so Inuyasha just kept walking.

They traveled through the deeper part of the silent city, their footsteps reverberating off the walls of the buildings. Kagome kept up her speed behind him, her eyes lingering on his leather-clad back. His fists were jammed deep into the pockets of his dark blue jeans, his shoulders a little hunched, his silver-white hair flew up just a little with every step, catching the light of the moon each time.

Kagome shivered suddenly despite the warm night. She looked around as they turned the corner of a small flower shop. The familiarity of the place was overwhelming. She hadn't been to this part of the city for almost a year. It hadn't changed much; as they passed an old apartment complex, Kagome noticed the fading red and blue graffiti and the billboards that still had advertisements for a travel agency.

Her heart began to thud painfully against her ribs. She was afraid of where she was headed, of the peculiar feeling she had toward Inuyasha, and why she used to come here in the past.

She wanted to turn back. She had had no idea that she would be heading this way. She should have just left Inuyasha alone. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw the bright lights of the metropolis, flickering in the distance. She was too far ahead and it was too late to go back home.

They continued walking through the streets, passing a market, an old coffee shop, and a record store. Kagome remembered buying a CD from there once. An unwelcome gift at the wrong time, she realized sadly.

Inuyasha's abrupt halt yanked her out of her reveries. She watched as he rang the buzzer to the old apartment building.

"Who is it?" crackled a gruff voice through the intercom.

"It's me," Inuyasha said, his voice low. His eyes glanced over at Kagome as she stood motionless in the shadows. He quickly looked away as the door opened. Silently, he went inside, disappearing into the darkness.

Kagome wasn't exactly sure what to do. Her rationality was coming back full force, and the trepidation that accompanied it was telling her not to enter the ancient, dirty building with a man she barely even knew.

She took a step forward and hesitated again. It was either the deserted streets outside or the cryptic fate that awaited her inside. She didn't have much time to think though, because the door was slowly and loudly closing shut.

A hand shot out from inside, catching the door just before it shut all the way.

"You comin'?"

Surprised, Kagome finally made up her mind and followed Inuyasha inside.

The inside of the building was darker than outside, with only a weak orange light emanating from under one of the doors to reveal any indication of life. She could barely see the gray outline of Inuyasha slightly ahead and above her. He was standing on the bottom of a steep and narrow staircase, holding a lighter in his right hand and a cigarette in the left. He did not look at her as he lit it, but instead turned around and began climbing, his feet barely making any noise. Kagome gripped the metal railing and began climbing after him, her heart still pounding so loudly, she could hear the pulse in her ears.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha called over his shoulder, the cigarette hanging from his mouth. "I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Kagome pursed her lips. His words calmed her down a little, but the fact that she barely even knew this guy did not exactly help to alleviate her fears. She was miles away from home, with no transportation back. She was about to walk into the home of a stranger, one that looked a little odd at that. She only had a couple hours until dawn, until her family woke up and found her missing.

With a sigh, Kagome followed him up slowly and carefully to keep herself from missing a step. The building was dark, but she kept her eye on the burning orange end of Inuyasha's cigarette as it floated up the stairs, it's holder unseen. The only sounds were the mysterious noises in the other rooms and the metal clanging of their footsteps as they ascended the precarious staircase.

They climbed three flights until Inuyasha finally stopped. Kagome listened as he fumbled for the key in his jacket. Kagome waited as he dug around, and then stepped back. Inuyasha muttered some angry curses and then punched the door, causing it to swing open in an explosion of loud noises. Frowning, Kagome followed him inside.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" she asked with a small, fidgety laugh. She blinked her eyes as a bright light turned on. Inuyasha was standing by a tall lamp with a scowl on his face.

"I didn't want you to think I was breaking in." he snapped. Kagome stood in the doorway and watched as Inuyasha shrugged off his jacket and flung it on the couch. He then went into the room to his left, leaving Kagome all alone.

She surveyed the room from where she stood, still feeling uneasy about what to do. The room she was in was comprised of a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room and was no bigger than her bedroom back at home. The floor was littered with all sorts of scraps of newspaper, magazines, books and other things she couldn't quite make out. There was a small stove settled into the corner, with two pots sitting on top of it. Plastic plates and paper bowls were stacked to the right of a standalone sink. A black leather sofa was placed in the opposite corner. Bits of stuffing stuck out in various spots where the material was torn and punctured. On one end was what looked like three deep scratch marks, etched so deeply she could see the wooden skeleton. In front of the sofa was a small glass coffee table covered in a layer of thick books. Cracks in the form of a spider web were centered directly in the middle.

Kagome looked up and saw that there were no lights on the ceiling. The warm air she felt on her face from a lone window told her that the apartment didn't have any central air system. She inhaled deeply, smelling the faint scent of burnt wood and cigarettes. Her eyes watered slightly at the pungent and rich smell.

She heard footsteps and looked up from her surveillance of the room. In the bright golden light, she saw him more clearly. His featured were sharp, compared to the haziness she had to go by outside in the weak moonlight. The sudden emphasis on his features brought out an inward gasp.

His hair was a stark white, shimmering slightly in the light as he moved across the small room, watching her quietly the whole time as he became lost in his thoughts. He stopped in front of her, holding something in his hands. She stared up at him, into his eyes, bright as the early light of a setting sun. The ethereal quality they held caused her breath to catch in her throat. The eyes caught whatever lumination there was and held it there like two dancing baubles.

There was something…

She broke the silence that hung heavily between them.

"What _are_ you?" she asked. Her eyes wandered his unusual face. Inuyasha frowned, and his face furrowed at her question. Her eyes traveled up to where his ears were…and didn't find them. Without thinking, her hand slowly lifted from her side and traveled to the top of his head where his messy bangs were. Astonished at her bold actions, Inuyasha watched on in astonishment as she transgressed the law of personal space.

Kagome found them. His ears.

She drew her hand back suddenly, surprised more than scared. They were unusual. Triangular, soft. She finally realized. Dog ears?

"What are you?" she asked again. His eyes had never left her face, even as he answered her.

"I'm a youkai," he answered, his word were clipped, his tone annoyed and incredulous at her question. A moment passed.

Kagome threw her head back and laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked angrily.

"Are you serious?" she asked in mid-laugh.

"Yes!"

"Youkai?"

"I am one! Maybe not a full one, but--"

"No, there can't be," she stated, crossing her arms. He glared at her and she laughed at him. "Youkai are from storied my father told me," she continued. She looked again at his peculiar features and hesitated. She looked at his ears, half-hidden behind his bangs. She looked down at his hands, tipped with full claws. He smiled, revealing two very sharp, gleaming canines. She remembered something, the same disbelief, and the same situation.

She asked another question.

"_Who_ are you?" Her voice was quiet. Inuyasha hesitated for the first time.

"You don't know?" he asked finally. She stepped back as Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. "You don't remember?" Kagome bit her lip.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. But the feelings she had experienced later had already been identified. The feelings of recognition, touching at the edges of her memory. Kagome was scared all of a sudden. "Why did you lead me here?" Inuyasha held out the object in his hand.

"Do you mean why did you follow me?" he asked suddenly and angrily. He thrust the object into her unwilling face. She let out a small cry when she noticed what it was. It was _him_, from last summer. And her, sitting together at the park. They were laughing and were unaware of the hidden photographer.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, her hands shaking suddenly. Inuyasha didn't reply. He threw the picture down and turned around, facing the solitary window.

"Kagome…" he started. Once again, she was surprised. He knew her name before she had even told him. "When I saw you last week, I hadn't been sure. I barely even knew you before… and only recognized you by name and face."

Kagome moved towards the door.

"God, it's been so fucking hard," he growled. He turned to face her and flexed his fingers as if he was ready to pounce. "I've looked all over for you. I need to know what happened--,"

"Stop!" Kagome cried. The tears that had been threatening to spill were close to it. She couldn't bear to bring back those memories. They were still fresh, unresolved. They hurt like hell. "I can't do this…"

"I just need to know what happened that night," he said. She shook her head.

"I don't even know you…I don't even know why you're so familiar. I don't even know half the shit that's going on!" she cried. Inuyasha moved forward, the anger on his face dissipating.

"I can help. We can put our information together," he said slowly.

"I don't even remember half the things," she said, her voice cracking.

_I don't want to remember half the things._ Kagome squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears reigned in.

Inuyasha looked away. His voice was low, as small as a whisper.

"Did you see her? That day? That night?" he asked. Kagome opened her eyes.

"I don't remember! I don't know! These things are half-formed! I don't think I'll ever remember what happened. Is that what you wanted to know?" she cried. He looked at her, disappointed. "I don't even know where you fit in, or even Kouga. I just remember images and that's all. The only thing I have is the familiarity that at some time, I've seen you guys somewhere ," she saw the expression on his face and tried to calm herself down.

"I don't know how I can even comprehend the fact that you're a youkai…or hanyou?" Inuyasha nodded. "Kouga is one, right. I don't know why I can't remember all this. How do I even know the stuff I know in the first place?"

"It's all right. We can work this out," he said. She shook her head.

"I don't know what happened to whoever you lost…that girl? I don't know. I just remember waking up in the hospital, covered up in bandages and hooked up to a machine and someone telling me that one person was missing…," she looked down at her trembling hands.

"…and that one was dead," she finished. Kagome heard a car horn blare through the empty streets and knew that it was time to go.

"I have to go home," she said. He reached for her.

"Wait. I need to know," Inuyasha said. His voice had turned gruff again, his tough façade back in place. Kagome took a step back. She felt a tear slide down her face. She felt utterly helpless. Her encounter with Inuyasha had opened old wounds from the past. She couldn't take it anymore.

With one last sigh she made her way out the door.

She didn't look back.

It had taken three hours to walk home. After the confrontation with Inuyasha, Kagome had become both mentally and physically exhausted. Her legs ached, her head ached, her stomach ached, and she knew that her family would be up and would not find her sleeping safely tucked in her own bed. Her heart thudded as she made her way through the streets of Tokyo. The Sunday activity was the usual lazy morning routine and the city was not as busy as it usually was. Her trek home was filled with only a few obstacles, other than energy and distance.

She arrived to find her mother cooking for Souta and Grandpa. Her cheerful figure hummed and danced to the radio as she cracked an egg open.

"Mom?" she asked. Everyone looked at her as she stood in the middle of the bright yellow kitchen, the colors obviously contrasting with her mood and attire.

"Kagome. Where were you?" her mom asked, not setting down the spatula she was using.

"I--,"

"Sango called a half hour ago saying you were on your way back over, but you took awhile so I was very worried," her mom said. Kagome stared at her. Sango had called?

Not wanting to push the problem any further, Kagome took the blessing and ran with it.

"Umm… I just felt like taking my time on the way back here," she smiled. Taking that as a positive indication in the change in Kagome's usual brooding mien, her mom only smiled back and returned to her cooking.

"I was going to ask you to pick up some milk, but Souta found some in the back of the fridge. We still need to get a few things for dinner tonight. It turned out that the kitchen is completely empty of anything good. And also, I don't know why you wore that shirt to Sango's, unless you were planning to go somewhere with her," Mrs. Higurashi rambled. Kagome shrugged.

"I just threw on whatever was in front of me," she replied, feeling horrible lying.

"Oh well. Just go upstairs and get cleaned up, okay?" her mom asked. Kagome nodded and went upstair.

They had left for grocery shopping by the time she had finished taking a shower and put on some clean clothes. It was a beautiful day, cloudless and clean. The temperature was perfect.

Kagome decided to read outside. She hadn't done any of her homework. She was too tired from staying up the previous night. She desperately wanted to go back upstairs and go to sleep, but if she did, she knew she would sleep well into the next day. Hoping the bright sun would keep her from falling into a deep oblivion, she brought out her history book and sat down in the front yard, enjoying the gentle warmth of the sun on her back.

She felt sleep slowly creep up. The gentle buzz of bees and the distant hum of a lawnmower contributed to the natural lullaby. Kagome laid down on the cool grass as her mind drifted back to just a few hours ago.

Her talk, or whatever it was, with Inuyasha hadn't completely thrown her off guard. She had had a feeling, while she followed him to his apartment, that something was building up to a climax. The tension between the confused pair had risen until Inuyasha brought it out in the open. It turned out that both of them had questions about…the incident. And about what happened before and after.

Kagome rubbed her tired eyes and kept them closed as she tried to remember something specific in the past year about Inuyasha, but it was as though her mind had a permanent barrier in that section of her mind.

She was lost in her thoughts when sleep finally overcame her.

"I thought I would find you here. I can smell your scent a mile away."

Kagome was snapped awake by the voice. It had appeared in her dreams and finally her consciousness. She realized who it was.

"What? How did you--? What are you doing--?" Kagome couldn't get her thoughts out to form a single coherent sentence. From her sitting position, Kagome stared up at the figure before her, his face obscured by the shadows created from the setting sun.

"Get away from here! Are you stalking me?" she cried, inching away from him. Inuyasha laughed obnoxiously.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said. She gaped at him. From the levity of his tone, it was as if the conversation they had had that early morning never happened.

Kagome stood up, suddenly furious.

"How dare you just come here like you know me? I should call the police right now. Actually, I think I will!"

She began marching in the direction of the house, her heart beating wildly. Shechided herselfwhen she saw Inuyasha gracefullystep infront ofher.

_How dare he just come here like it's okay. Stupid stupid stupid! I'm so incredibly stupid for even talking to him! Now he's stalking me like some lunatic! Shoot, mom is not gonna like this—_

Kagome stopped. In front of the garage, standing next to a smug Inuyasha, was her pink bike.


End file.
